Colored Emotions
by IronBat99
Summary: Raven's personality is split into five: Rage, passion, timidity, laziness, and happiness. The other Titans take this as a chance to experiment on how each clone acts. Frankly, being forced to be included, Cyborg learns something he would've never guessed. (CyRae)
1. Crystals

_Author's Note: Almost everyone is a BBRae fan on the internet. Which is why, in Teen Titans Go, those two are practically canon now. Even Tara Strong (Raven) herself said that Beastie and Rave are a "match." Well, not for me. I've recently become a **CyRae** shipper, and I'm so excited! I'll try my best to write the best I can for this rare couple. Also, this story is going to take place in TTG. I'm thinkin' 'bout writing one maturly, going back to the original show. Obviously, that would be more dramatic. Another important detail: All the different colored Ravens would be referred to as their colors, just so you know. _

_Enjoy_ _..._

* * *

 **Crystals:** _Chapter 1_

Today, was a calm setup. The sun was shining and revealing it's glow, and some clouds hovering the air. Blue, the only expressed color of the sky. Birds chirping here and there, while the sea's voice echoed through the sand's grains.

Titan Tower also glamorously glittered on it's tiny land, standing effortlessly. One would think the t-shaped building would have already collapsed if they knew what was really happening inside.

Oh, right. Four teenagers named Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg, were using their time to play without any warning.

After defeating Dr. Light, the five heroes obtained a lustrous orb of, well, light. Five crystals embedded together, glistening it's fine brightness. Apparently, due to idiocy and no awareness whatsoever, the others, except for their half-demon teammate, began to playfully throw the shimmering object around, as if playing catch. It flew to another's hands, one over to the next, when finally, and most expectedly, landed straight to Raven. Before she could react, the shiny orb violently vibrated, shooting rays of light around the living room of the Tower. As the others covered their eyes, five figures flew above the dull crystals that dropped on the ground. These figures resembled Raven. The red-colored one spoke first, or should I say, yelled first.

"You see what you all did," she yelled with frustration. "I told you not to play with that thing, and look what happened! Ugh, you guys never listen!"

Another resembling, gray-colored, tried to speak, but began to sniff nose-droppings that drove off her nostrils. Red was infuriated with anger, clenching her fists tightly; a throbbing vain visible on her head, as her hoodie vanished. Her cape levitating, like it had a mind of it's own.

"Whatever. At least I could finally eat what's in the fridge, with no one else to stop me," Orange, lazily pointed out, sitting peacefully on the couch.

Starfire lifted her index finger, cautiously thinking of an optimistic excuse for their folly.

"If I must say, five Ravens, I was only following the motives of our friends. If I was knowledgeable with the crystals of light having such power, I would have immediately presented a stop in my wrongdoing." The alien smiled, yet with a worry in her emerald eyes. She hid her hands behind her back, with little sweat droplets rolling down her orange face.

"Uhh, Star. I don't think that's gonna work," stated the green, changing teen, Beast Boy. He rubbed his roughly, uncombed hair, sharing a small smile to Starfire. At that very moment, a black tentacle snatched the shape-shifter by his waistline, banging him on the floor, swinging the hopeless body towards the ceiling, and straight out the window.

"Aww man, I gotta get outta here," Cyborg yelled. He waggled his robotic arms in the air and ran for the elevator. A giggling, pink Raven halted him in his tracks, flying in front.

"Stop right there! You can't leave until you get your butt whooped by Red! Oh, how I'm going to enjoy this, Cy!"

"Lady, you have problems," the metal man yelled. ' _And Cy? Since when does Raven call me that,'_ he thought to himself, while Robin and Starfire were tangled in a monstrous octopus of arms.

Cyborg turned around, only to get jumped on a violet version of their "sarcastic older sister."

"Mmm. Just got back from making out with BB. You look more tasty; better save you for last..."

"Gaaah! Get off me woman!" The half-robot flung his arms, smacking the perverted side of Raven off of him. All she did was use her powers to hold him against the elevator's entrance; Pink just laughed and left to go assist Beast Boy, who's injured self, on the grass, was drunk from all the kisses Violet had given. Revealing herself from the shadows, Gray floated in the middle of the room. No soul bothered to grant her attention.

"QUIET!" About to cry, she examined the surroundings, pupils all on her. "I...I just wa-wanted some peace an-and qu-quiet. Please?" She hid under her hood, shyly, regretting the event she caused. It was silent for at least five seconds, until snoring could be heard from the couch. Orange was seen drooling, fantasizing about who knows what. The masked leader, bruised and battered; the Tamaranean, the same. Pink held Beast Boy; one of his delicate arms on her shoulders. Cyborg, grunting from the pushy attitude on top of him, restraining Violet's curiosity.

Robin, spitting out a loose tooth, hardly spoke. "Sorry, uhh, Gray Raven."

"Indeed. I apologize as well," Starfire said.

"Mm-hm," Beast Boy nodded.

"What we sayin' sorry for? I barely did anythin'! And stop that!" The cybernetic human exclaimed at the others, then yelled at Violet. She was trying to put her finger in his mouth. _'Why doesn't someone help me? She's actin' all weird...,'_ he thought, as he gently placed Violet on the floor, away from him. His skinned face was tinted pink; a result of him getting sexually harassed.

"Don't fight it Cyborg. You know you liked it," Violet softly worded, checking him up and down.

 _'Okay, now that's just creepy. But, I guess she is kinda right. I did enjoy it...'_

Everyone just stared at Cyborg and Violet. The two stood a good few feet distanced from each other; the metal man rocked back and forth, arms behind him, while the gray-skinned girl with red lipstick just stared at him, interestingly.

Robin broke the awkward silence, dusting himself off. "Uh-huh. So, how are we going to put 'our' Raven back together? Where are all the crystals?"

"I have them all," Pink shouted. She giggled at the dulled stones, then back at the crowd. "But, can we not combine just yet? I want to explore without the others. And besides, you guys don't see me like this very often...right," the cheery one asked. She pulled off her hood, presenting her pinkish-hair. Her smiling face was enough to convince even their stubborn leader. "I'll hold onto them when each of us gets a day with each Titan. After that, we'll become one again. Is that fair?"

"I suppose that is the fairness. Right, Robin," Starfire asked with doubt. She gave a stare at Batman's former sidekick, awaiting his answer. His mask transformed from tiny to bigger, as his eyes drove the image that he was thinking.

"I would like...to do that," Gray mentioned. Red nodded, resting her anger, yet still with a menacing stare. Orange struggled to nod, so just groaned instead, indicating, she agreed as well. Violet nodded too, then raised a pervy eyebrow at the half-robot near her.

"Like I said, I want him for last," she said, as she pointed at Cyborg. Beast Boy and Robin gave a confused look, as Starfire giggled innocently.

"The violet one is very strange in her words." Placing a hand over her mouth, Starfire continued to emit the mocking sound to Cyborg's red cheek.

 _'I sure hope Robin says no,'_ Cyborg thought to himself.

"Alright. I've made my decision. We'll make this work. Each Titan will pick one different Raven to hang with for one day. This should take the next five days. Also, this gives us a better advantage to get to know how each Raven acts, so we can deal with her more commonly," Robin explained, giving eye-contact to each individual.

"Awesome! I pick Violet first! C'mon mama, I'll take you to the movies," Beast Boy purred, wiggling his furry brows at his desired choice. She smirked at the green teen and offered her hand. Willingly, Beast Boy grabbed it and began to walk from Cyborg's presence, into the elevator. Before the two sliding doors closed, Violet gave a devious wink at Cyborg, who in return, blushed.

"Oh, oh! I will take Pink! She seems more applied to my environment," Starfire rose her hand and hugged Pink. The other chuckled and gladly, embraced the Tamaranean back.

"Let's go, Star!"

"Agreed! See you all at later hours, my friends!" And with that, both girls flew to Starfire's room. Cyborg and Robin looked at each other. Both knew that the other didn't want Red, at least not for today.

It's almost as if she felt not being wanted, so the red-colored Raven flew up and stared at Robin. "Just wait 'til I get paired up with you. And as for you!" She glided towards the metal man's direction, stopping directly at his face. All she did was growl, digging deeply in his eyes, or eye and robot eye. "I hate you...Cyborg."

"Good to know," he worridly spoke, shaking from the close proximity of the angered cloak. Out of nowhere, she slapped him, growling loudly, and finally flying away to "our" Raven's room to maybe, meditate.

Rubbing his cheek, Cyborg thought, ' _Geesh. What the heck did I do? Maybe 'cause I forced her to eat those meatballs last week.'_

"That just happened. Anyway, I'll pick Gray. She seems too cowardly, and it's up to me, your great leader, to train you into the greatest version of Raven there is," the enthusiastic boy yelled from the top of his lungs. He marched, as he patted Gray on her upper-back to get her moving. Hesitant, but she complied to his actions and followed his orders. That meant, Cyborg was left with...Orange.

 _'I sure wish Robin said no.'_

* * *

 _Before you go~ As I said from the beginning, this story takes into the animation of TTG, but, it won't be so kiddy. Besides that, review or just continue on. Thanks for the support._

 **CYRAE 4 EVA!**


	2. Orange

_Author's Note: So, I'm glad you decided to stay. No really, I'm loving you right now. Okay, now that sounded kind of gross. But, besides that, these next chapters will be focusing more on Cyborg and each Raven he's with. Don't worry; you'll get some of the others too. Other than that, let's move on._

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 **Orange:** _Chapter 2_

The sky darkened, as the sunset dimmed the white puffs surrounding it. It was only the next day. It'd seem to have gone so slow, especially since nothing spectacular happened with the lazy side of Raven. She just sat all day, eating snacks she found on the floor whenever she felt like rising from the couch. Cyborg quickly glanced at the clock.

 _'Only 2:29? You gotta be kidding me.'_ He sighed out loud, walking towards the couch, not caring where he sat. "Scoot over, Rave. Whaddayah wanna watch," he genuinely asked the orange-cloaked replica. His left hand grabbed the TV-remote, lifting his thumb to press buttons, switching to random channels. He naturally placed his other arm on the couch, near Orange's shoulders. The original Raven wouldn't care; seems like this one didn't either. She just slouched, everything but her face, inside her cloak.

"Mmmmrr. Let's watch...Pretty...Pretty, that show with the...ponies and stuff," Orange whispered, her face expressing nothing but sleepiness. Rolling her eyes to her companion's, Cyborg looked at her with a bored image.

"Rae, you and I both know, I have no interest in that cartoon. Let's watch-" He was cut off by the alarm. It rang with a strident noise, it's red harmless lasers dancing in a circular motion. In a split second, Robin, appeared in a cloud of smoke, probably trying to make the situation more dramatic.

Still plopped on the couch, Cyborg and Orange rolled their pupils. Robin flipped to stand in the middle, letting the Titans Computer arise from the floor. The scene altered to Starfire and Pink flying with their hair filled with curls and ribbons. A pterodactyl broke through the towering windows, shattering the glass. Riding the green animal, was Violet, girly accessories resting in her hands. Following afterwards, Gray proved out from the dark corner of the room, sad and depressed.

"Control Freak, again. He's infiltrated GameStop! We have to stop him! Titans...go!"

* * *

 **In front of GameStop:**

"Hahaha! You'll never stop me! I control every-what the?!" Shocked from the sight, Control Freak stared at the heroic team's position. See, the enemy wasn't surprised from his opponents. He was actually frightened from this other thing, something more terrifying.

"Raven, cut that out! Ha, ha! Stop that! That tickles," Cyborg laughed, leaving the others mistaken. Pink, as joyful as ever, rubbed her pointy little fingers around the half-robot's neck area, then his stomach. Trying to push her away from the embarrassment, Cyborg couldn't help but release a humorous sound from his mouth. Control Freak was stricken back from the entire scene, almost persuading him to leave.

"Um, should I just go and fight you dudes some other time? I see you're kinda busy he-"

"Whack! Whack! Double whack," the small, ninja-like boy wonder screamed, smacking the overweight, tech nerd off balance, sending his staff to his face, using all his force to knock out the poor enemy.

"Yo, bro! Don't you think he had enough," Beast Boy yelled out. He shifted into a monkey, using his tail as an advantage to lock Robin's ferocity. "Calm down, man!"

"Never! He needs to be taught a lesson! To never [whack] try and [smack] steal any [kick] videogames ever [smack] again!"

"Ah, Star, help meh," the green animal asked with difficulty. As ordered, the Tamaranean quickly flew to the battling team members, and with a friendly and most useful fist, knocked Robin unconscious. The poor man, beaten on the street, groaned from pain, blinking with one swollen eye.

"Ca-Can I go to th-the hospital," he softly asked, lifting his shaky, pointer finger.

"Oh, of course! I will fly you there," the alien offered, and fast as lighting, flew off with Control Freak. Beast Boy reverted back to his humanish-self and picked up their "jumping to conclusions" leader. Turning back to what was left of the team, Cyborg tickled Pink, while Red raged on some civilians walking around the block. Gray sat lonely on a half-destroyed bench, vomiting. Orange sat with her, but avoiding the barf. Last but not least, Violet occupied a stop-sign as a strip pole, impressing some teenagers, whilst they "made it rain."

"This is too weird, even for me," the changeling stated.

* * *

 **Few hours later:**

Only some light, shined from the windows. The shattered glass from before was magically restored, and Robin finally awoke from his incident. Starfire returned from the hospital, fondly amused by her kind deed, and Beast Boy was spending more time with Violet. In the living room, crunching of potato chips and slurps of soda could be audible. The VCR played the A-Team, bombs exploding and machine guns splitting ammo. The engine of a humongous truck roared, and jaguar sounds would escape the loud speakers. Cyborg and Orange were enjoying the television's screen.

"You know, even though you don't do much, it's nice to see this side that actually likes what I watch," the robotic teen said. The other lifted an arm, mentally asking for Cyborg to aid her up; her back was starting to sink inside the cushions. He giggled inside his mind, and assisted her request.

"I guess you're right. I never...told you...this, but I really...like watching these, just...not...all the time," Orange explained. She granted a goofy smile, one eye looking an opposite direction from the other. Slouching once again, she released gas from her mouth, shutting her eyes in a peaceful manner. Cyborg smiled, shaking his head left to right. "I know I'm not supposed to say anything...but, uhh, we like you," Orange stated unexpectedly. The metal man next to her could've sworn she was already asleep.

"Ha. I know you like me. I'm such a likeable person. I knew Raven didn't hate me after all!"

"Nuh-uh, not like that. Dude, we like, like-like...you."

"Huh?"

"Well, yeaaahhh. I'm the lazy side of her, and I still wanna like...kiss you or something. But, ehh, not...right now. I know Violet does. She's the...'passion' side of Raven...you know," the sluggish half-demon informed. Cyborg's eyes widened, his hands vibrating on his knees.

 _'Raven...likes me,'_ the confused teen asked himself. "But, I thought you...well, all of you, had a thing on Beastie?"

"...ugh, we used to. Until he fell for that stupid blonde, Terra. Huh, whatever. You're cuter anyway," Orange whispered gently, her pumpkin pupils being covered by her eyelids like blankets. Immediately beginning to snore, saliva slid from the tips of her lips. Cyborg mechanically opened his chest-pocket, taking out a napkin to wipe Orange's drool.

 _'That was...unexpected. Raven...thinks I'm cute?'_

* * *

 _Before you go~ Wow, Orange didn't seem so lazy after letting out her feelings like that. Ain't that somethin'?! Tell meh what yah think, or just hold up for the next chapter. And don't forget, I wuv you! XD_

 **CYRAE 4 EVA!**


	3. Gray

_Author's Note: Hey, I'm back with a new chapter! Aren't you glad? Oh, I know you are! Well, uh, there's nothing else to say besides_ _ **my feedback**_ _._

 **Sad person 123:** Uhh, sorry to hear that. But, if you're still here, I hope this next chapter will bring happiness! ;3

 **Guest 1:** I'm glad you decided to read anyway, even if you don't ship these two. And thanks for complimenting on my writing. I really appreciate that.

 **villainshdwsson:** I'm glad you like it! Thank you!

 **chante:** Calm yourself! XD I apologize, especially to you, ma'am/sir. I know you really wanna read and I've been bustin' my ass trying to write some more. And also, Red will be with Cyborg in later chapters, so not this one. Hope you haven't had a heart attack. (Lol!)

 _As for the others who replied, followed, and favorited, I'm still writing. Not only for you guys, but for my admiration for this awesome pairing._

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 **Gray-** _Chapter 3_

 **Cyborg's dream:**

His surroundings were pitch dark; black and lightless. He couldn't see anything. Its as if the entire world lost it's life, and died out, with only him being the survivor. Walking forward, Cyborg held out his metal arms, hoping to come in contact with a wall at least. Nothing.

He turned right, then left, wondering if anything will cause an effect. Almost five minutes passed, and still, there was only the sound of the teenager's breath and footsteps. He wasn't scared; just worried. Or maybe he was scared. He reminded himself that anything can lurk in the dark. Scary Terry? Oh God, no. Defeated, yet still haunting Cyborg's head like a song that replays from a broken record over and over. The only worse conclusion that kept elevating in his mind, was that this really wasn't a dream. A nightmare that felt so real. So, was he scared?

No.

He was terrified.

A tube of light showered above a small figure, sitting down on the plain floor. The anonymous person sat still, with nothing visible but it's back facing the cybernetic teen. It seemed to have a cloak, covering it's head. It didn't budge when Cyborg clumsily slipped on his own foot. Three seconds after his mistake, it spoke.

"Why can't you be more mature," the lone stranger asked; a grumpy tone escaping it's lips. Cyborg nervously stood, focusing on the person in front. He immediately recognized the voice.

"What's up, Rae? Aren't you happy to see me and my immaturity," he added to her question. He walked closer, hoping this Raven was friendly.

Hearing his footsteps, she still didn't nudge. The cloaked witch properly sat in her tiny, lit area. The other's shadow engulfed her as he was standing right behind her.

"Mmmr, of course I am. How could I live without such a great, robotic child," she stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Hands and legs still in her freshly-scented wear, Raven slowly rose from her position. The half-demon eyed the opposite direction from her companion and gently removed her hoodie, revealing her short hair.

"You look more like a child than me, Rave. You're so small," Cyborg exclaimed. He received a fainted grin.

"Small? I may be lacking in height, but at least my head isn't so big," Raven replied while one eyebrow was curved.

"Hey! Mah head is the right size for a dude my age! And besides...I'm more good-lookin'," the half-robot said, crossing his arms with a smirk. Raven's eyes opened a bit more.

"You're right...I am sexy," the witch spoke with satisfaction. She placed her hands on her hips, smiling brightly to her towering friend. Cyborg giggled surprised, as he connected the pieces together. He knew Raven could joke, but she'd never say it with a smile. He kind of enjoyed this side of Raven, even though it wasn't a "side." She was wearing her regular, blue cloak. And she was wearing it...with a smile!

After Cyborg's giggling, he stared at her for a moment, as she did the same. Their eyes met from a distance. Unavoidably, red cheeks began to form their existence into both of their faces. Almost in the speed of light, Raven looked away.

"Stop staring at me...," she said.

"...s-sorry. I was sorta lost in...your eyeballs. I never noticed how pretty they are until now."

Blushing, she looked back up. "You...re-really think so?"

Cyborg lifted his hand to scratch the back of his head, obtaining the same pink-tainted expression as his teammate.

"Yeah. Hehe..."

"Your human-eye is...also, nice to look at. Your robot-eye is...hot." Raven, without thinking, realized what she blabbered out, having a scared, but blanked, skinned mask, which was her face. Avoiding Cyborg's eyes, she covered her head with her hoodie once again, hiding her hands inside her wear.

The robotic hero coughed with fakery, looking everywhere else, besides Raven. His right cheek, pink from the other's reply.

"Uhhh...thanks?"

"Don't mention it," Raven spoke immediately after.

"Sooo..."

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah..."

"I'm gonna meditate now."

"I'll go check out the T-Car."

"Wait...isn't this a dream?"

"Oh yeah, you're right! Lemme wake up," Cyborg nearly yelled. He emitted a struggling sound, creating a constipated face, like he was trying to "release his demons."

"I don't think that's going to work, Cyborg," the half-demon answered with a grin.

"Ehhrgg, it...has to! Heeeeuugggg," he pushed, clenching his fists. "Wake up, real me!"

"Cyborg, I'm scared."

"Wha? Why yah scared? I'm not gon' blow up!"

"Please, I'm scared."

"Rae, what's wrong?"

"Cyborg!"

* * *

 **Back to reality:**

"Cyborg, st-stop scaring me," a dull-colored witch spoke, about to cry. Her sight blurred from the warm tears that waterfalled from her eyes, sliding down slowly on her cheeks.

On the other hand, Cyborg lazily awoke from the fantasy he was a victim of. It seems he was dreaming out loud, frightening the other. His eyes trotted around, until he met Gray's presence. He held her shoulders, as he softly asked a question.

"How long was I out? And isn't Orange supposed to be with me?"

Gray sniffed, and wiped her tears away. She wouldn't admit it, but she really adored Cyborg's touch; the way he held her shoulders. "It's 4:22 in the mo-morning. All the Ravens quickly woke early t-to switch partners. Happiness we-went with Robin, Pa-Passion went with Starfire, a-and Rage is with Bea-Beast Boy. Laziness informed that sh-she was exhausted from last night, so she's currently al-alone," Gray timidly worded, sinking deeper to Cyborg's grasp. The one who gave the kind hold nodded, as he gave a generous smile to the depressed girl.

"Alright. Let's go wash up, and I'll make you some pancakes," Cyborg spoke, softly redirecting his hands to his own physique.

"No! Don't let go of me! Uhh, no...n-no. Nevermind," the sad Raven stated, frowning from her response. She quickly turned around, floating towards the restroom to do as she was instructed.

"Gray, if you're scared, you know I'm here, right," her friend shared, with a low, but kind tone. Still departing from the main room, tears emerged once more.

"I-I know, Cyborg. I...know."

* * *

 **A little later/In the afternoon:**

 _'Gray seems to reveal her emotions way more than Orange. She did say that Raven liked me, and among other things, but Gray seems to just show it. She almost scared me earlier when I let go of her shoulders. She probably felt secure. She needs someone to talk to; someone to comfort her with physical attachment. Maybe...,'_ Cyborg thought to himself, in Raven's room, sitting on the queen bed. He promised Gray that he'd accompany her wherever she goes, other than the bathroom. He quickly glanced at her from behind, while she floated in the air midway, bringing her thoughts together as she simply contemplated. The only noise in the enclosed space was both of their inhales and exhales, as the occasional shifting from Cyborg's positioning on the bed.

Outside, you could hear the others risking their best to conclude their differences between the copies of Raven.

* * *

 **In the living room:**

A mess. A complete mess. As if it were deja'vu, the windows were shattered. The cushions on the U-shaped couch were torn apart, as the DVDs were splattered all over the floor. One piece of the Gaming system was to the TV, while the other piece was unknown. No one's soul was present, until a green teenager was swung from the waist, and thrown to the carpet in front of the seating. His body was weak; suit fragile and waiting to peel off. Beast Boy seemed practically bald from the loss of hair, the loss of teeth, and the loss of dignity, since his puny underwear was unmasked. He moaned in pain and suffering, grabbing the fabric under him. Trying to escape this horrible fate, he could hear the enemy from behind, breathing intensively.

"You stupid imbecile! I told you not to touch me, and you still did it anyway! No one touches me except for..." Red's sentence was split short as she realized what she was going to say. She knew consequences would soon come forth. The leader of the Titans walked in with Pink, both wearing friendship bracelets on each wrist.

"Except for who, Red," Robin asked with curiosity. His peppy companion giggled, clapping with joy.

"Oh, I know. But shhh, it's a secret."

"I was gonna say it until you morons showed up," the angered emotion stated abruptly, calming down.

"Then, go ahead. Say it," the boy wonder softly commanded, earning a powered punch to the face.

"You showed up, so I won't say it," the rage-filled witch yelled, decreasing her distance from the knocked out hero. Beast Boy, still planted on the ground, raised one side of his face, already showing the suffering he's encountered.

"Aw, c'mon, mama. Who's the lu-lucky bro," the changeling questioned with pain all over.

"What if it's not a bro, but a sis," a sassy Raven walked in. Her right arm was crossed with Starfire's left. Both girls smiled, as new outifts hugged their thin bodies. High-heeled shoes clattered on the artificial, white ground; bracelets, earrings, and necklaces shot sound as well. Perfume lingered the air, and overused make-up made no effort.

"As you are able to see, the passionate one and I are enabling physical contact with no conflict," the Tamaranean spoke, mostly showing off to her teammates. Violet smirked, and pulled her closer. Pink jumped in front, and smiled.

"Oh, ho, ho! Yes, indeed! Stafire is the better member from everyone else, but she still isn't the one Raven allows to touch her," Pink replied with nothing but happiness. She hurriedly answered again. "But, you'll never know anyway, haha!"

"Yeah. 'Cause if you ask again...I'll rip the dummy's throat out. Got it," Red informed, gaining worried expressions and sweat-filled foreheads.

* * *

 **Raven's room:**

It was quiet. Too quiet. Even for someone like Cyborg.

Gray's fingers rested as they released from each other's connection. Her crossed legs unfolded; with telekinesis, her hoodie unraveled from her head, as she turned to face her friend.

Cyborg was still sitting up, just not with his mind. He was sleeping soundly. His head tilted slightly towards the left.

 _'Who sleeps like this,'_ she thought in her mind. She examined Cyborg's face longer, trying to pull off a grin, although, it still came out like a frown. _'Nevermind the sitting...who sleeps that adorably?'_

"[Snore] Stop that. Ehhherrmm, Rave. [Snore] I told you...hhuurggg, we're...outta chips," Cyborg mumbled in his slumber. Gray thought he only recharged to rest. She guessed his human-self finally gave up to some real sleep. What really made her feel more comfortable, was the fact he was dreaming about her. Well, the "all of her" anyway. She knew her version was sadnesss and depressing, but that never meant she could not think happy feelings, even though it was difficult to show on the outside.

Shyly, she placed her palms on Cyborg's metal chest plate. She shook from the warmth and rumbling of it, making her feel something inside her heart. She drove the meaningless emotion to the side, and gently, pushed her partner down to lay softly on the bed beneath him. A low, inward sigh came from his closed mouth. His innocent smile made it tempting to climb up with him and cuddle, but Gray refused. What she felt for the smartest of the team, was again, meaningless. To her, feelings that should be cherished, are forcibly strucken below. Its her only purpose. To stop whatever nice selection of memories she's given. Make everything a failure. Everything. Even if that meant...love too.

She'll just have to remain silent for the time being. Raven will be back, and before you know it, they'll all reveal the truth...together.

 _'Oh, Cyborg. I...I-I love you.'_

* * *

 _Before you go~ Aye, aye! How was it? Good, bad? Eh, I'll take whatever you give meh. And raise your hand if you got what "release his demons," meant. If you didn't, that meant it was like he was takin' a shit. (Lol!)_

 _Anyway, I know I said this wasn't gonna be so kiddy, but this chapter seemed just so depressing. To me. I mean, it's supposed to be. I just found it overly, ugh. XD_

 _And again, sorry for making you wait so long. When you're busy, you're busy. Hope I satisfied your curiosity for now. Love yas!_

 **CYRAE 4 EVA!**


	4. Pink

_Author's Note: Here I am, again. I know where I'm going with this story; it's just there's so much other Pairings I want to write about, and it's sickening meh! This is what happens when you ship too many...well, ships. XD_

 **chante:** I'm really glad I made you happy with the last chapter. Hope you're still here. This fic should be at least 7 chapters in total.

 **Amber:** I finally finished this chapter! And thank you so much for reading; I really appreciate it! ^-^

 _Other than that...enjoy._

* * *

 **Pink:** _Chapter 4_

Titans' Tower was dull and silent. The only noise anyone would hear was the swaying motions of the sea's clattering on the shore. The small island was damp and humid; comfortable for one's self-thinking.

Inside the Heroes' HQ were snores and shifts of moving blankets and pillows from one another's dorm. It was the kind of quiet Raven would crave when meditating. Unfortunately, she wasn't present at the moment.

The original half-demon's room, was being occupied by two members of the group. Cyborg laid completely still on the purple-covered bed, while Gray comfortably tucked herself onto Cyborg's chest. His right arm wrapped around her; the other outstretched from the mattress, to the side, nearly making contact with the floor. Blabbers and bits of nonsense escaped the cybernetic teen's lips every once in a while, implying he was receiving strange dreams. His solemn companion would awake frightened, figure out that it was just him talking in his sleep, and try returning to her own slumber, almost grinning of how safe she felt being bear-hugged by Raven's "favorite" Titan. A couple of hours ago, after staring at Cyborg for a few minutes, Gray decided to take a spot next to the fellow, peacefully covering herself like a burrito in her robe. Disappointingly, the metal man hadn't felt a nudge, as he was too busy having peace himself.

* * *

 **Cyborg's dream:**

"Rae...how does it feel," the half-robot asked. He gained a cocked eyebrow from the other.

"What feeling," Raven replied, sitting softly on the dark, foggy ground. The metal man had done the same, although, his legs were spread apart, when Raven's were neatly crossed.

"I mean...like all this? You being separated from all these...feelings. It's like five different people, yet they're all the same, in a way. I dunno, its gettin' kinda weird without...my, I mean, our Raven." Clearing his throat, he stared straight forward, quickly glancing at his partner, then back forward. With a confused look, Raven thought through carefully for what she'd explain.

"I hate it," she said blankly. Cyborg's eyes widened, seeming shocked for a moment. It ended when he bursted into giggling.

"I knew you were gonna say that, I just knew it!"

"...and I love it, at the same time." She gave a side-glance to the surprised Hero sitting next to her, smiling at his bewildered expression. She held her own giggle inside.

"Uh...huh. Now, I'm pretty sure Violet had nothin' to do with that weird comment, right?"

"No, not at all. That came from the whole pack."

Cyborg forced a friendly smirk, as he gently patted Raven's left shoulder. Reaching for the mechanical hand, she softly placed her right palm on top of it.

Cyborg spoke first. "I'm beginning to think this ain't no dream; feels like you're literally here."

"Perhaps. Surely, it has completely nothing to do with telepathic messages," Raven informed, having her eyes shut with a growing grin.

Cyborg had to recall everything for a second. "Wait...so you're still here, but not here?"

"I guess. My emotions were set loose, as I still roam spiritually."

"Like a ghost?"

Raven sighed. "No, not a ghost. It's a hassle trying to explain something like this, especially to someone like you," the half-demon said, just waiting for the other to say that he felt offended. In her mind, she giggled.

"Oh, so now you're callin' me stupid," Cyborg complained, his eyebrows curving angrily. His lower-lip crumbled, leaving a pissed off look. His cheeks turned red from embarrassment and hurt.

"Of course not, Cyborg. You'll just be calling me a ghost, even after I'd explain it to you, in the most nonconfusing way. You're not below average intelligence; it's just your immaturity gets the best of you. As for Beast Boy, that's an entire complication."

She offered a smile, grabbing Cyborg's left shoulder with her right hand. Pressing with her fingers a little, she gave her most sincerest, facial apology. It took some time, but the cybernetic human finally accepted the explanation, and also smiled. She was definitely correct about Beast Boy.

They gazed at each other for a small period of minutes. It felt awkward at first. However, when Raven grasped Cyborg's hand with her empty one, it felt nothing else but amazing. She examined the detail for a few seconds, returning her gaze at the teen's eyes. His brown, human pupil offered comfort and warmth, when his robotic optic gave safety and reassurance. Trigon's daughter was lost in them, blushing from the touch and proximity. She wanted more...so bad.

"You're so hot," she spoke without thought. Cyborg turned red, and grinned like a nerdy dork.

"Hehe. You too," he answered, his eyes meeting the floor, as he slowly scratched the back of his head. Reverting back to Raven's eyes, he noticed her coming closer to his face. She was on her knees, holding his left arm tightly with both of her hands. Her half-closed eyelids and slightly opened mouth gave the impression she was ready to kiss him. Cyborg wanted to stop her; although, he also wanted her to keep going. His only reaction, was gulping, and staring directly at her.

Stopping midway, her eyes shot open. She shook her head and hurriedly released the other's arm, leaving a worried face on both of them.

"Oh. Uh. I'm sorry."

"...ubbuh, buh, it's okay."

"No, really. That was Passion gaining control," she shamefully said, tucking her hands inside her blue robe, sitting on the floor once more. Cyborg crossed his legs, patting his lap. He stuck his upper-lip out, feeling strange and misguided from not knowing how to handle these sort of situations. Raven mentally slapped herself from the same thing.

They were practically still kids after all. Teenagers are just children with growing bodies and minds. They still need to be taught valuable information and wisdom. Lessons of life, and experience that they learn from older ages.

"Cyborg...I really like you. Despite the fact I say mean words and strangle you most of the time, I really do have feelings for you. Warm and soft feelings I never had with Beast Boy. Yeah, we kissed. But, that doesn't change the concept that he still yearns for Terra. It doesn't hurt anymore...because now, you're here."

She threw a happy expression to Cyborg, with a hint of sadness. She would've never believed from all the people in this world, she'd go for him. Little did she know, his thoughts compared.

"Wow...that's deep, Rae. These past couple of days made me realize, I like you too."

The half-demon smiled wider, but soon remembered something.

"What about Ji-Jinx," she stuttered, receiving a worried glance right after.

"You're right. Her and I have been arguing a lot. While she robs other peoples' wallets, I take 'em from her and give it back. The woman doesn't lose the villain-mojo. She dumped me over Kid Flash last week. Poor dude doesn't seem happy either," he giggled, but with emotional pain as well.

Raven involuntarily hugged him after she listened to every word he spoke. Full-heartedly, Cyborg returned the impact, placing his left cheek on Raven's left shoulder.

Nothing could ruin this moment. Noth-

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!"

A Titan wearing a caped-hood the color of a pig, hopped onto the robotic teen that slept in Raven's bedroom. Cyborg jerked, and rose from his back to his bottom, ready to equip his arm-cannon. The other, joyful and pumped up, hid behind, and placed both of her palms on Cyborg's eyes, vanishing his sight. He immediately lowered his defenses, and could only smile from imagining the day he'll experience.

"Alright, alright. I'm up," Cyborg answered, as he grabbed Pink's little hands to unfold. He could feel the girl vibrating from all the giggling she emits. Examining his area, he paused. "Wai', where's Gray?"

"Oh, her. Well, we like to wake up as soon as possible to switch buddies! I'm pretty sure she told you that. I couldn't help but have you today; I've waited two days long enough! And we're gonna have the best day evah!"

The excited witch flapped her arms up and down, squeezing Cyborg's neck, supposedly giving him a hug. Not being dazed, but suddenly feeling claustrophobic, the metal man reached from behind, and caught hold of the giggling girl. This time, he hugged her, the right way.

"[Giggles] Gray told me you and Raven been having dreams together. That truuuuue?"

Cyborg resembled a tomato. "Ha. Well, Rae says they're mind waves or somethin'. Like, she's still here and what not."

"Hmm, sounds boring. Let's make heart-shaped waffles!"

"Yah don't have to tell me twice," Cyborg exclaimed. The other's reaction was yelling 'yay', and immediately running out the door. Gazing as she exits, Cyborg sniffs his own breath, showing a disgusted look.

"Yuck, I gotta wash up before I eat them waffles. But, if I'm just gonna eat and get my smiles bones filthy again, what's the point? Should I brush now, or later?"

 _Cyborg's choice is never written, as we will never know if he brushed or not. Carry on._

* * *

 **In the living room/A little later:**

"[In a singing voice] Well, I don't care if the sun don't shine, I get mah lovin' in the evenin' time...when I'm with mah-iah baby." The boy wonder spoke in tune, as he completed washing up, tightening his green gloves on, masking his baby hands. He strolled around the couch, finding a suitable area where he can sit. This spot had to be accurate, for he needed a clear view. Starfire would be walking out of her dorm, floating above the hall's floor, humming an unknown melody, with her emerald marbles covered by her eyelids.

Every morning, Robin would rise up just to be her audience as she made her way to the kitchen. It was the only time to see her at peace, besides when she's catering Silky in her arms. Otherwise, she's fighting the villians or acting crazy like everyone else.

 _'If only she felt the same,'_ Robin thought to himself. He turned to gaze at Starfire, strolling out from her room, as he expected. Although, she didn't seem well. She was slouching, as if ready to pass out. Accompanying her, was the most indolent of Raven's attitudes. The caped male watched, as they slowly walked to the Tower's tiny cafeteria.

Only a second passed, when Rage huffed and puffed, levitating towards the opposite end of the cushioned seating that engulfed the middle of the living room. Her cloak's hoodie plastered on the top of her short hair; a curved shadow stuck to her face. Her blood-glowing eyes were the striking image of what she was meant for.

Luckily, for her type, she seemed steadied. The group's leader looked over to her, slightly confused and worried. As the staring contest continued between the two, he regretfully gained sense.

It was his turn...with her.

"What's up, rodent?"

"Oh, hehe. Hi, Red. How's life," Robin asked with a girlish-tone. Sweat was already sliding down from his face. He felt pain in his throat from gulping rapidly. Hiding his gloved hands behind him, he presented a worried smile to the demon.

She approached him; her cloak barely touching the carpet.

"My life is well. It'll be even better once I take away yours," she stated calmly, as she mutated into having two more eyes, and multiple infested tentacles, aided with dark magic. Robin's eyes grew like they were doused with steroids.

"Aaaaand, I gotta go." With that statement, the boy named after a bird ran quicker than a speeding bullet, almost tripping on a Darkseid plushee. If Rage could laugh with happiness, she would, in a snap of a neck. Sadly, her anger prevented her from doing that.

The kitchen seemed more different. It was in a state of a good manner, compelled with the scent of waffles and syrup. The sun wasn't bright, but it still shined with a tint of yellow.

The Tamaranean sat bored and depressed-looking as she fiddled with her hair. The dishes were piled up. So was Orange. It wasn't even noon, and Starfire felt like she was imprisoned with the replica for years. Everything went so slow with Laziness. The alien looked at the half-demon with regret, as the other laid on top of the table, ambushed by cereal boxes, bags of chips, and crushed cans of soda.

"How can someone this inactive gain the energy to even digest all these unhealthy foods and beverages in just five Earth minutes?"

In return, all Stafire heard was a snort from Orange.

Beast Boy walked in, filled with satisfaction on his face. He had an evil smirk on; hands on hips.

"Greetings, Beast Boy. What brings you here," Starfire asked with little care. Her cheek was buried in her left hand, as her elbow rested on the table.

"Nothin' Star."

She rolled her eyes. His smile increased. About to speak again, the orange alien sighed, presenting herself that she wasn't really interested in what the shape-shifter had to input. Ignoring that, Beast Boy spoke anyway.

"I'm paired up with Gray. I wanted to be with Violet again, but she's out buying new stuff. I find that kinda boring and-"

"Uhhhhhhhhhggggggg," Starfire groaned. The pointy-earred teen paused with a surprised expression, continuing again.

"Anyway, I took this chance to jump-scare Gray, other than you. Since I know you're used to my pranks, it's now my time to shine again...be right back!"

Taking his leave, and out of sight, a loud scream could be heard from the Titans' closet. Obviously it was Gray; the poor cloaked-emotion flew out of the door and disappeared. Beast Boy walked inside the kitchen, laughing when transforming from a dinosaur, back to his original body.

"Hahaha! That always cracks me up; didn't even have to roar that time."

"Hehehehe, that was funny," Orange stated.

Right after, a huge bang exploded, shattering the Tower's windows for a third time. A familiar enemy barged in, hovering with a jet-pack, holding out an evil-looking remote in his hand.

"It is I! Control Freak! I've hacked into your security, to have a surprise party! And I am here to take over this base! Muwahahaha!"

He maniacally jolted with laughter, recently healed from his little vacation in the hospital. Finishing his entrance, he looked around, calming himself. To his surprise, no one even bothered to represent themselves.

"Uh, any of you losers home," he questioned.

Cyborg and Pink were heard, snickering about something. Control Freak raised an eyebrow, feeling awkward at first, but then gaining confidence again. He quickly pressed a button on his remote, sending mini-robots that resembled videogame characters.

"Annihilate these Titans," the overweight opponent yelled, pointing to his enemies. In a snap, the tiny henchmen were turned into rabbits and squirrels. Bright glitter and sparkles showered above them, as they scurried away. "What the?! How'd that happen," Control Freak asked with confusion.

"Cause of me, silly!"

The man embraced with zits on his face, looked up to Pink; she fluttered her eyes before she spouted with giggles. Cyborg did the same, speaking in a mood of joy.

"Guh, haw-hah! Good one, girl. Now, lemme handle this," he said. His smile then faded, coming to seriousness. Cannons appeared on his shoulders, loading their missles. The technical intruder gulped as he floated, in the middle of the room. He finally remembered what he had forgotten before he left his busted up hideout. _'I'll have to remind myself before taking on revenge, to install that force field in my belt,'_ he thought in his mind. And at that moment, the enemy chasers were fired, leaving Control Freak to think for about two seconds. _'I hope Stafire is willing to be so kind and return me to the hospital.'_

And she was. This time, she brought Orange with her. In air, she laid on Starfire's back. In the hospital, she had to be forced to get off sleeping patients. Even though she was lazy, Orange still couldn't resist senior citizens.

Back at the Tower, the windows were reassembled once again, magically. Hours passed by like minutes, as everyone enjoyed their time with the clones. Well, almost everyone.

Only a few robberies and little threats and rumors of an invasion happened today. Robberies were dealt without a sweat. Rumors were taken the same. They always ended up being punched in the face by Jump City's Heroes.

Beast Boy cutted some slack and discontinued to prank Gray. Only for a couple hours though. Starfire was merely on a verge on strangling Orange, but forcing her go-happy attitude, she refused the urge. Speaking about strangling, Red did a fantastic job on that department. Robin hid in the Batcave for a while, before being discovered by his "buddy". Violet returned from her shopping, and gave a wink to everyone before leading herself to Raven's bedroom.

* * *

 **On the roof:**

"I never want this day to end, Cyborg," the girly emotion softly stated. Seeing her calm and tired, roughly pointed out, that she and the cybernetic teen experienced tons of adventures in only twenty hours or so. They laid in sleeping bags, acting as if they were hotdogs. Pink's hands were cuddling the top of her blanket, while Cyborg's head sat on top of his own hands. Both, gazing at the stars, the metal man replied to Pink's statement.

"Me neither. But we both know it has to," he said, frowning at the thought.

"Yeah...hey, has Raven creepily talked to you yet?"

"Nah. Why yah ask?"

The clone turned her eyes to Cyborg's direction. She couldn't help, but smile at his appearance. Her fingers twitched a few times, before she scooted her sleeping bag closer to her companion, sitting up. Doing the same, Cyborg wrapped his right, mechanical arm around her, slanted from the angle, as he still sat at her side. Pink's eyes fluttered; her cheeks, relatively rosy.

"For no...particular reason." She rolled her pupils to the opposite side, contrasting Cyborg's stare. Eyes meeting once more, she hurriedly pecked Cyborg on his robotic cheek. His human space painted red; sitting quietly and helpless, of his currently occurring feelings. "Woah, I wanna do that again," Pink answered for the both of them. "Sadly, that isn't my purpose. You'll have to wait until Raven comes back. For now, I'm going to bake some pie. Hungry?"

Silence broke from it's shell. Cyborg's eyes were still wide awake, yet his hold on Pink loosened a small inch, resting his hands to her sides. His mouth gaped opened, small though.

"Cyborg?"

Pairs of eyes met, slowly, almost regretfully. The teenage robot absentmindedly zoomed for more contact, specifically for the lips. Pink almost gave in, but painfully reminded herself that this wasn't complete. She knew every part of Raven liked him. Kissing him now would be selfish.

She pressed her index finger against his soft mouth, grinning innocently.

"Woah, woah. Slow down, cowboy. Let's not make this weirder than it already is. I'm going to make blueberry; wanna join in," she offered, internally frowning from releasing the capture Cyborg had on her. She gave a smile, hoping for one in return.

The metal man refused to look up. He seemed lonely. And somewhere in his face, impatience can be seen throbbing out. Anyone could tell, he really missed Raven.

Quickly rising up, he grinned. "I'm totally in!" Thankfully, he at least yelled with his normal enthusiasm.

Later that evening, he eventually devoured his dessert. Unfortunately, he ate unwillingly. Everyone noticed, and wanted to assist, but Pink declined for their help, giving her joyous attitude. She'd do the talking alone. Besides, it was still her turn with him anyway.

Thinking of a plan, she decided to discuss his worries in the earliest morning, when he was more in a rested state of mind. Counseling was never really her thing, but sharing happiness was.

* * *

 _Before you go~ What you fellas think? This is, by far, the longest chapter. If there are any mistakes that I missed, even just a small one, please say-so. Favorite, comment, or just freakin' wait for the next chapter. XD_

 **CYRAE 4 EVA!**


	5. Red

_Author's Note: Wassup! Not trying to rush here, but I'm trying to finish this story before fuckin' school comes back. Jesus, how I despise_ _ **useless education**_ _._

 **droberson1999:** Thanks a bunch! I love hearing that kind of news! (Is 1999 your birth year? Well, if it is, mine is too!)

 **Vatara:** OH MAH JOSH! Thank you! I wanted to scream when I read your message, but apparently, everyone in my house was sleeping at the moment, so yeah, that'd be pretty weird. And really, I was already going to put Terra in the story. So, mega luck for you. I love BBTerra so much better. I despise BBRae and CyJinx like, so bad, and TTG just like totally pooped it all over me. (Lol!) And I watch TTG all the time, especially with my younger siblings. Being a huge DC fan, I watch it a lot 'cause it's the only DC cartoon out there, while Marvel is spamming us on Disney XD. All these people are dying for the original Titans to return. Me too, but I can wait. TTG has it's precious moments. ^-^

 _Again, I love you peeps for continuing on. I feel proud of myself. :')_

 _But, enough about me and my pathetic life. Read on, fans!_

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 **Red-** _Chapter 5_

 _'Green troll. Pickin' on Gray like that. I hope he learned his lesson after I smashed his face on some of that nasty tofu. Wonder who he'll get tomorrow,'_ Cyborg spoke inside his mind.

It was almost eleven in the night, clear of any distraction. Everyone was asleep.

The team's half-robot reminded himself of how heroic he felt when he gave payback from Beast Boy's traumatizing pranks. It granted Cyborg some relief for keeping his promise of Gray's safety.

Looking up at the ceiling, and back at the floor, he finally realized where he was located.

The toilet.

He noticed that he stayed there for a long time. Not using it of course, but just splattered on the contraption's lid, thinking to himself. Deciding to reluctantly, rise up and wash his hands, he dragged his feet out the exit, arms hanging as a lifeless puppet.

The hallway was empty; no sign of life. Quietly, he made his way towards the couch, wanting to turn on the television, but refusing to use any energy. Who would've ever guessed, Cyborg, half-robot, actually was tired; almost seeming depressed. Sighs were released more frequently, and slumping in the cushions didn't help his image.

All he had trapped in his thoughts was...her. The girl that hid all emotional connection. Although, not anymore. Not with Cyborg. Something escaped from her; something wonderful.

"Hey, Cy...how yah holding up," Pink, calmly asked, floating with a grin. Her eyes still sprinkled flowers and all sorts of girly shapes. However, her peppiness had seemed to dematerialize. It's as if you were gazing at the original daughter of a demon; still with a smile and a pink robe. Her grin wasn't returned.

"I'm uh, fine. I was just watchin' some, yah know, TV," he spoke with a sorrowful face. Their eyes didn't meet. Pink glanced at the electronic screen. It scratched with black and gray streaks, buzzing senseless sound. Looking back at the slugging teammate, she inwardly frowned. Her physical appearance couldn't stand a serious mask. Gently gliding down to her seat next to Cyborg, he stayed plastered.

"I was going to wait until you rested like a baby," she joked, holding her hands together, putting them under her right cheek, and rocking her head back and forth. "But, it seems you'll be staying awake. Let's talk, bro."

"..."

"C'mon, Cy. Don't be like that. I'm here to spread joy!"

"...you spread more than that."

"Like what?"

"...the actual feelings I never thought I had," the metal man worded with little volume. His eyelids hovered over his pupils, as his head hung low. The grin on Pink's face soon transformed into a show of surprise and worry. She didn't mean to show affection on the roof a few hours ago. It was just instinct.

Without hesitation, she placed her right hand on Cyborg's left shoulder, seeing him sink to the touch. She could feel the sadness roaming under his metal plating. Other than talking it out, the friendly clone could think of no other solution to regulate Cyborg's mood. As stated before, she was definitely, incomplete. Now, it was impossible to even open her eyes. For the first time, in all her existing separation from the others, her facial expression was blank. She wasn't unhappy, no. Not on the outside to say the least. Cyborg wasn't the only one who missed her.

"Have you talked to Raven yet?"

"No...I don't wanna."

"...why n-not?"

"It'll just make me feel strange or somethin'," he replied.

Pink thought for a moment.

"Hey, how 'bout some smiling cheeseburgers?! I know you're always up for that! Huh, huh," she clarified, as she nudged Cyborg's side with her elbow. Her eyebrows jumped up and down, enthusiastic as ever. She was trying so hard to make him forget. "And while we're at it, we can play some GameStation if you'd like?"

A slight pause floated within the area.

"You know what? I'm in! Who cares if it's late at night, right?"

"Exactly! Let's go, buddy!"

Proud of her noticeable achievement, the joyful witch twirled into the air, designating her direction towards the kitchen. Cyborg held a fainted smile before she left. Once she was ridden of sight, his depression was soon visible. Another sigh absconded from his lips, then he followed his loony companion, zombie-like.

* * *

 **3:29 AM:**

Lights were absent this time of day. Street lights weren't included, due from far distance between the Tower and civilization. Jump City was a place of paradise for the Sandman; audible snores and soft whistles.

The weather wasn't the best choice. Blankets were trained for this kind of job. Cool breezes and chilled winds filled the air, while the darkness programmed with no glitches. Everyone knew a certain cybernetic Hero was afraid of the dark. He'd have his entire bedroom lit for the entire night, all because of the unfortunate event that occurred to him as a child.

Luckily, he embraced another being, warmly attached to his side like a teddy bear.

Sleeping in Raven's dorm, Cyborg cuddled with Pink.

Before they began their rest for the remaining night, and onto the morning, the two were discussing how much enjoyment they've brought to each other earlier during the day. Defeating Control Freak in merely a minute made being a crime fighter even more appetizing.

After ending the tales and talkative flashbacks, closed eyes and drool followed right behind.

* * *

 **Cyborg's Dream:**

"She kissed you...didn't she?"

A dark, empowering figure sat coldly on a gloomy floor. Her hands were held together, tightly under her blue robe, while her hoodie wouldn't allow light anywhere near her face. Black, powdered-mist, titled her entire body. Raven seemed, angry.

"Excuse me," Cyborg asked, as he walked in out of nowhere. Smiling at first, he controlled himself to close in on his 'love'. He soon discovered, today's dreamy imagination wouldn't be so sweet like honey.

"You know...who I'm talking about," the female demon said with her teeth grinding; glued together.

"Actually, I really don-"

"Stop playing stupid with me! I instructed her to not approach you like that in any way! She had one job! And that was to wait until this was all over! Idiotic happiness just ruined everything!"

Cyborg could've sworn his life ended with a sudden pain in his metallic chest. He stared, horrified at Raven's intoxicating eyes. Pure rage, ignited with flames was all he could see. He was anxious whether he should input anything or just remain silent.

"Rae...Pink only pecked me. We didn't go any further." He spoke with scarcity and reassurance.

"Though you wanted to, I'm sure of it."

"Raven..."

"Silence!"

"..."

The enraged witch, hurriedly reverted her vision the opposite direction of Cyborg, calming down. Breathing steadily, her heartbeat's rhythm decreased. Tears enveloped her cheeks.

 _'Why am I crying,'_ she thought, mentally hating every drop that leaked from her eyes.

"Listen, sweetheart. I, uh...just wanted to say 'hi'. If that's too much for yah, I guess I'll just leave you alone. Umm, b-bye." Scratching his head, Cyborg turned around and started his disappearance, until he was scurried into a halt. Two different pairs of pupils were greeted, sadness and depression written on both. There was a tint of love...but, for that had to be found some other time.

"Why would you ever think that? Every time you visit, it's like Starfire finally getting rid of that maggot. I...I apologize for my rash statements. Cyborg, I-"

"Shhhhh...its alright." He lifted his thumb to gently swipe some tears from Raven's cheeks. Softly, she grabbed his entire hand.

"No, it's not alright. Jealousy has always taken the best in me. It also makes no logical sense, that I would become envious of myself," Raven worded, sighing. Before Cyborg can reply, she reminded herself of information she needed to update for her visitor.

"Maybe...," the half-demon thought for a second, "Hopefully, all the events that happened between all of my emotions will return to me as memories. If not, then my mind will be erased from when I was divided in the first place." Raven frowned like a puppy losing it's bone. Letting go of her hold on Cyborg's hand, she planted her eyes deeply into his. She knew he didn't understand, so she waited until he set his facts straight.

"So, you mean...the longer you ain't fully together with the others, all that went down these few days...will be gone," the cybernetic teen asked, worried. He gained a hesitated nod. "Even what happened between us?"

Raven knew that question would soon be summoned. _'Well, I kind of liked him before this all started. Although, my crush for him really ticked when him and my passionate side finally met face to face. There's a high chance that feisty attitude can be available when I'm fixed. But, there's also a high chance that it won't be. I'll just be back to my...old self. Everything that occured, will be gone. It's just...I always put these romantic feelings out of harm's way, so this won't happen. Cyborg...'_

The human-robot chuckled, trying to ease the stare Raven was giving him. "Pssht. I'm sure you won't forget your love for this attractive, handsome-lookin' dude," he excitedly said, pointing to himself. He smiled, his face shining with love, just for her.

She giggled. _'How can I? You're so adorable,'_ Raven spoke indirectly.

Another staring competition went down. One pair of eyes, loving the other duet.

Grabbing her shoulders, Cyborg slowly leaned towards Raven's lips, just inches away from contact.

 _'You don't know how bad I want to, but not yet,'_ she stated silently in her head, almost breaking her heart. "Sorry, babe. Go get the crystals, and assemble them!" Softly pushing her love back, she casted a spell in order for Cyborg to wake up, using all her power for such a simple action. It seems her demon abilities were weakening from being divided.

Before Cyborg could do or say anything, he vanished, leaving Raven all to herself. The last she saw of him was his eyes widening; transforming into sadness. He formed into a bright light, flowing above the lustrous atmosphere of the dream. In just a few seconds, he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **Back in reality:**

The cybernetic human revives, returning to Raven's dark bedroom. Slowly, he opens his eyes, rubbing the crust from his human one. Sitting up, Cyborg looks around, meeting his lonely surroundings. There was no soul present, other than himself. Frowning, he spoke out loud.

"Seems like Pink left me too..."

"Heh. She left with Beast Boy. But, don't worry, honey. I'm still here," a gritty voice covered the air of the area. A floating robe, hovered just a few feet towards Cyborg, while he sat comfortably on the queen bed. Focusing his vision to assemble the details, the metal teenager nearly cried when he managed to see who his next "buddy" was.

Red.

"Hhh-hi," Cyborg stated, waving nervously at his companion.

The terrifying demon simply remained quiet, with her shoes barely touching the purple carpet. Her hands were delicately hidden inside her cape, as was her head in her cowl. All one could see, was her glimmering, viewing perspective. Her eyes glowed bright red; spikey corners nonetheless.

"My precious Cyborg...so innocent and cute. Whatever shall I not do to...torture you," she asked, with a growing smirk spread across her face. All her words spelled nothing but evil and hatred. Cyborg tucked his arms inside the blanket, making only his head present.

"I'm not re-really in the mood for tor-torture. Who's Robin and Sta-Starfire with?" He shook as he questioned the devilish witch.

"Well, the Tamaranean is paired with Gray, while Robin is with Violet. Orange and her stupid laziness, slacked off again."

"Oh, alright then."

"Alright, indeed," Red replied unusual, widening her eyelids, and smiling deviously. Cyborg knew one custom to escape from this stare.

Run.

* * *

"You are one very interesting woman, Violet," the former sidekick complimented to the pervy replica. Her eyelashes flapped, as her face housed make-up. Her hoodie was below her neck, showing off her long, wavy, dark-violet hair. Shiny lipstick and an attractive birth mark on her left cheek was irresistible to those who were interested. Robin however, had no interest in Raven whatsoever. Although, the demon was nothing to be ignored. Besides, Beast Boy is bound to wind up with her anyway, right?

Right?

"[Chuckle] Oh, why thank you, Boy Wonder. I must say, when Blackfire came to visit, she was oddly obsessed with your rear section. Please, arise. I'd like to examine as well," Violet commanded calmly, yet sturdy. Robin became shocked, standing up and slapping his gloved hands on the kitchen table from where they sat.

"In no chance am I going to be devianted on!"

"Why not...Mr. Butt?" Smirking, the sensual witch magically picked up Robin, holding him in a forcible way. The mighty hologram of a black-colored hand squeezed the teenager, resulting him to beg for air. "Come on, cutie pie. Lemme see the junk in the tru-"

"Robin! I have lost track of the timid emotion! Have you seen..." Starfire flew in the kitchen, yelling for her leader to listen. Her speech went short when she witnessed the undeniably, wicked torture Robin was going through. She couldn't help but watch in utter curiosity.

 _As this fanfic is rated for kids, this scene will not be described any further. Use your dirty imaginations and continue on._

"Did you have...ANY COURTESY ON HELPING ME...AT ANY TIME," Robin regrettably and embarrassingly yelled at the Tamaranean. Unfazed, Starfire just stared at Robin's blushing cheeks, while he stared down, trying his hardest to rebuckle his belt as quickly as possible. The naïve alien, might have been 'turned on'...just a little.

"Oh, please. I barely did anything, Robin," stated the smiling clone. She peeked at Robin's bottom once more, before giving a wink at Starfire. The alien turned light pink.

"Yeah, right! You nearly-" Robin was cut off. A manly, yet girly scream violated the ears of the team members in the kitchen. All three hurriedly entered the main room of the Tower, looking around for what caused the distressed sound.

"AHHHH!" A double-scream flooded the atmosphere. Cyborg and Gray appeared, running out of a room together, frightened like children having a nightmare. Gray terrifyingly latched on to the robot man's arms; Robin readied his position for an attack.

"There you are, depressed friend," Starfire cheered, swinging down to hug the emotion, who reluctantly released herself from Cyborg. Holding onto him was beautiful.

"What's going on," Robin asked, slowly lowering his staff's distance from the air.

"[Sniff] It's Red, man. She tried to kill meh! She also tried to force Gray here, in order to help her murder you guys!"

"Where is the angry one currently," asked Starfire.

"How should I know? She pops up randomly," Cyborg clarified. He grasped his lower back, bending himself backwards in order to correct the strain his robotic spine was giving him. At an instant, he reminded himself of something. "Hey, Rob? Where are those crystals? Yah know, for Rae?"

"I believe the joyful one is responsible for the capture of the crystals," the orange alien replied, seeming a little worried.

"Don't ask me where she has it, 'cause she hid it," the leader informed his mechanical comrade. Cyborg slumped, trying his best not to give himself pressure from his mission. Raven was in his mind momentarily.

"We gotta find 'em, and put a stop to this." The cybernetic human slammed a fist into his palm, regaining confidence. Everyone but Violet gazed at him with agreement.

"No!" She jumped onto Cyborg's chest, sending him straight to the floor. Crashing with a stinging fall, Cyborg grunted, confusion in his expression when he examined Violet's face. "I am not going back together! Not yet! Not until I'm paired up with you! How dare you think such nonsense, my love!"

"Uhhh, ummm, wuhhh, uhhhh," Cyborg stuttered with nervousness and temptation. Much temptation. So much temptation, it burned.

Robin and Starfire stared at each other for a few seconds, before diving into laughter. Gray didn't show it, but she mentally giggled.

"What in-haha-Joker's name did I-HahHHaa-just hear? The heck?! HAhahaAhaHAHAhhaha!" Robin teared from the hopping pain in his stomach. He clutched to it, rolling on his knees. Starfire flew midway, her front facing the ceiling, as her legs kicked from the jolting tickles that traveled her own abdomen. Violet rose from her stage, facing them as they voiced sounds of excitement.

Hearing the mockery from the two Titans, Violet leaned on one leg, placing her palms on her hips, showing she wasn't amused. 'Her love', stood from his position from the ground and frowned from the tease.

 _'What's wrong with me and Rae being together,'_ the metallic teen thought.

The Tamaranean expertly restrained her mistreated actions. She noticed the sadness on Cyborg. She also realized that Violet wasn't joking around. The replica glared at Robin, who was still laughing.

"Hehhahaeh...ugghhh, I'm sorry. Pfft, that was just...wow. That was...amazing. Whoo," the Titans' leader wiped a watery drop from his masked eye before it can flow down. "But seriously, back to business. Has anyone seen Pink or Beast Boy this morning."

Cyborg lightened up a small inch, and shook his head. As did Gray; Violet simply stared up in space, giving the impression she was ignoring him.

"Unfortunately, not at all," the Tamaranean answered.

Suddenly, the alarm signaled an intruder, sending it's repetitive sound around the Tower. The group rapidly gained stamina, triggering their senses for any attack.

"Looks like those crystals are gonna have to wait, Cyborg. Titans...go!"

To be continued.

* * *

 _Before you go~ Shit! I was gonna write more, but then I was like, "You know what?! Fuck it!" I'll leave it as a cliff-hanger. Sorry for being evil; just wanna try something new. (Obviously, this cliff-hanger won't be evil in the future, because this story would be completed by then. I can just feel the future readers smirking their asses off right now. They're like, "Ha. I'm reading the finished version. I didn't have to wait for the next chapter, 'cause I was born late." )_

 _Seriously._

 _Yeah, I know. I'm fuckin' weird. XD_

 _And damn, these chapters have been getting longer. I believe this chapter was longer than the previous one. I'm starting to raise more ideas, and keep my sexy followers, like you, interested and not bored._

 _Hopefully, with God's assistance, I'll finish this story before I see a teacher's ugly ass face again._ **[Quivers in fear]**

 **CYRAE 4 EVA!**


End file.
